A Lifetime
by Gotham Siren
Summary: "Innocent Charmer" 'verse: Tag to "Conquer". Karen contemplates a life without walkers after the showdown between Rick and Pete. Daryl doesn't know exactly what to say to her. When the world has ended, how do you console your partner? Especially if she wishes for a better life that you aren't even sure you can give her. KarenxDaryl


**Alright, readers! It's time for a little time jump. Those of you that have read my "Innocent Charmer" 'verse know how it all began for Karen and Daryl. In this story we see how it would be if she was at Alexandria with the rest of the group.**

 **Just sit back and enjoy the ride.**

 _ **A Lifetime**_

Karen D'Angelo-Dixon never in her wildest dreams would imagine life the way it is now. In the past couple of years, her world did a three-hundred and sixty degree turn. She went from being a single mom raising her teenaged son on a teaching salary, to running from flesh devouring creatures. The Italian woman's life was hardly a walk in the park. While she was grateful for having Daryl in her life, life was undoubtedly easier before the world ended.

Here she was, watching the events unfold in the Alexandria Safe-Zone. The community was all in shock over Pete killing Reg, and then Rick killing Pete in turn. Karen, who had bonded with Jessie, was comforting the now widow. In her head, she was wondering if her own husband was okay. He went off with Aaron, something she didn't want him to do in the first place. The archer assured her that he would be alright. Karen just hoped that he kept his word.

The atmosphere was tense. Every veteran resident of Alexandria was terrified. Some were crying, some were yelling. Deanna was a hysterical mess, still sobbing over her husband's lifeless body. All sounds ceased when a voice pipes up, just outside the meeting entrance.

"Rick?"

Everyone turned to the constable, who looked as confused as they all were. Karen looked to the entrance, her brown eyes going wide at the sight of Daryl, Aaron, and a newcomer. Obviously he knew Rick. The horrified look on his face said it all.

Rick stood up, clipping his gun back into his holster. He stepped closer to the mystery man, his hands up in surrender.

"What the hell, Rick?" the man asked, looking around at the terrified community. He then looked back at the former deputy, shifting his weight uncomfortably.

"Morgan, you have to hear me out—" Rick paused, letting his hands drop to his sides.

Morgan? Karen remembered hearing about him from Daryl. He was a good friend of Rick's. One he had been searching for, for quite some time now.

"Then let's hear it…" Morgan announced, though he didn't sound too incredibly pleased with the thought. Rick nodded towards him as the two of them headed off to talk in a more private environment.

That left the rest of the community to disperse, none sure what to do.

o—o—o

So, they were in trouble again. What's new, right? The Wolves, some group—maybe small, maybe large, were coming for them. Only now it was different. They were surrounded by people that have never been out this shit hole of a world they now live in. For Karen, this hit entirely too close to home. It was like Woodbury all over again.

The community had a meeting, one where they would discuss what to do in order to prepare. Some didn't show, unfortunately; not a lot of the residents trusted Rick. The ones that Deanna basically forced to listen to him would team up with the post prison survivors. There had to be at least two people on watch at all times. In the meantime, everyone else needed to be armed at all times. If they didn't know how to operate a gun, someone would _show_ them how. Whether any of the Alexandria residents wanted to admit it or not, without Rick and his group's help, they all would be dead.

Karen and Daryl went back to their place that evening. They wanted to attempt to sleep, even though they both knew that they would be sleeping with one eye open. The brunette snuggled up beside her husband, practically holding on for dear life. While the group was separated after the prison fell, the two of them were out on their own. They went scavenging from house to house, hoping to find a place to stay for a little while. Daryl, unbeknownst to Karen, found a wedding band set nestled in a jewelry box. It had a note dated back to around the start of the apocalypse. Sadly enough, the world ended before this couple could get hitched. While Karen and Daryl couldn't legally be married, the redneck knew that it would be good to have something to hold on to, just in case anything was to happen to either of them. Little did they know that Father Gabriel would be entering their lives in just a short amount of time. Despite him being the weasel that he was, he did preform a small ceremony for them.

Daryl looked down at his wife, who was idly spinning the wedding band on his finger. He gruffed slightly, prompting her to look up at him. "Spit it out, princess. What're ya thinkin' 'bout?"

Karen shrugged a bit, going to sit up in bed. She turned to face her husband, her hand now entwined with his. "This world's just getting so crazy, y'know? If things were different, we would be much happier."

The redneck nodded in response. "Yea. You'd be in yer little fancy neighborhood teachin' an' I'd be runnin' 'round wit' Merle." His tone with her was a little harsh but she just chose to ignore it. Daryl propped his head up with his free arm, watching his wife carefully.

"No. In my mind," she began, smiling a bit, "you would be with me. We would have a nice fenced in Victorian home. A big backyard for our kids to play in; maybe with a couple of dogs, too."

Daryl softly tugged at her arm, pulling her into his arms again. He wasn't really a man of words. Hell, half of the time he really wasn't sure how to interact with her. Just the same, though, he acted on what he thought was best. Dixon kissed her temple as she settled against his chest. Neither of them knew what was in store for them. They could die at any time. But what kept them going was a glimmer of hope. There was hope that humanity would restore itself in a matter of time. Maybe the walkers would eventually die off and the survivors could build new lives. Karen wanted that more than anything else in this world. She was tired of running and tired of being afraid. That, unfortunately, just wasn't in their agenda anymore.

"Maybe we can have that one day," Karen spoke, her voice muffled against Daryl's chest.

The redneck wasn't about to shoot her dreams down. Right now, it seemed impossible. Whatever happened, though, he would make damn sure that his wife was out of harm's way. He almost lost her once. Daryl Dixon would be damned if he ever let that happen again.

"Maybe," he rasped. Sure, he would love to have a real life with Karen. If he expected it, though, it would never happen. All they could do was take it a day at a time. Daryl glanced down at her, noticing how tired she looked. They sported the same purple hues under their eyes from lack of sleep. He just began stroking her hair, letting her gently fall off to sleep.

And as Daryl himself began to nod out, a lone gunshot was heard sounding off through the community.

 **Since we are talking about TWD here, I couldn't let the fluff continue without something happening in the end. So, what did ya'll think? I can do more of season five in this 'verse, to explain more of what Karen does for the community. All I need is ya'll's say so!**


End file.
